Mes historique de conversation
by Folio
Summary: Internet débarque chez les sorciers et Harry découvre messenger. en bref, toutes les circonstance sont bonnes pour une nouvelle rencontre.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : cupidon

E-Mail :

Catégorie : Harry Potter

_**Mes historiques de conversation**_

_**Chapitre I**_

Deux mois sont déjà passés depuis que le ministère a en enfin reconnu les avantages de la technologie moldus. Depuis, nous les sorcier, nous vivons de grands changements qui nous facilite l'existence. Ainsi, le www (witch wide web) fut crée et Internet fut enfin à notre service malgré plusieurs opposition de quelques grosses têtes qui refusent d'avouer que pour une fois, les moldus nous ont devancé. Dumbledore, qui était pour depuis le début installa plusieurs ordinateurs dans les salles communes et aussi, il consacra une salle entière dans chaque étage pour internet. J'en ai bien profité. Mais maintenant que je suis en vacances, j'ai de plus en plus du mal à me connecter. Il faudrait que je trouve une solution et vite car ma vie virtuelle est la seule chose qui m'empêche de craquer. La voix grave de l'oncle Vernon me tire violement de mes pensées.

« Potter ! C'est la dernière fois que je te préviens. Je veux retrouver ma maison en un seul morceau à mon retour. Alors, pas de magie ce qui veut dire, pas de gâteau qui vole sous prétexte qu'un elfe te rend visite, pas de personne qui gonflent ni hiboux porteur de message. Et si quelqu'un veut te faire exploser comme tes parents laisse le faire mais qu'il veille à ne pas éparpiller tes cendres sur mon tapis. »

D'habitude l'oncle Vernon évite de prononcer certains mots genre : magie, elfe ou exploser, mais comme il part pour un week-end au bord de la mer, il se voit contraint de prendre ses disposition. Personne ne voulait me garder vu le nombre d'horreurs que racontait la tante pétunia sur moi. Et ma « famille » ne pourrait pas se permettre de me prendre avec eux. Ça m'est égale, je serais seul avec toute la maison pour moi. Dés que j'entends la porte claquer, je m'élance vers le PC de Dudley. Si il se croit malin d'avoir mis un code, il se trompe ! Aucun code ne me résiste. Un peu de magie et le tour est joué. Je télécharge rapidement WLM (witch live Messenger) et j'entre mon adresse et mon mot de passe. Je tressaillit, Gin était connecté : c'est vraiment mon jour de chance.

Gin est le pseudonyme d'un garçon que j'ai rencontré sur Internet il y a quelques semaines. Il est très sympa et je l'aime beaucoup car il arrive toujours à me remonter le moral quelques soient les circonstance. Il tient à garder son anonymat pour des raisons personnelles et je fais de même. Car une fois derrière l'écran, je ne suis plus Harry Potter. Je deviens Kira. D'après ce qu'il dit, Il m'avait ajouté sur son compte par pur hasard.

-Salut Kira ! Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé ! Du coup je m'inquiète.

-Salut ! j'ai eu quelques empêchement ces derniers temps.

-Ah ! je croyais que t'était mort. Peut importe. Maintenant t'es la et c'est ce qui compte.

-Ouais….

-Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

-Non…sava.

-A vrai dire, c'est moi qui a des problèmes cette fois.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien de nouveau, les mêmes problèmes de tous les jours. Ma famille, mes amis….ma vie quoi !

-Elle ne devrait pas être aussi pénible que la mienne !

-Je n'en sais rien de la tienne mais je pense que oui.

-C'est quoi le problème au juste ?

-On ne veut pas accepter mes différences.

-On ?

-Tous ce que je rencontre. Même ma petite amie m'a lâché pour ça.

-Qu'est ce qui est différent en toi ? ta couleur de peau ?

-Non…je suis gay.

Je ne sais pour quelle raison, cette déclaration ne me surprit pas et même qu'elle me soulage, sûrement parce que je m'attendais à de pires différences.

-Et alors ? c'est ton choix !

-Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre.

-Euh…juste pour info, tu es gay alors tu devrais peut être avoir un petit ami et pas une !

-Ah elle ! c'est une sorte de couverture sociale. Je l'aime bien mais comme meilleure amie, alors je lui ai tout dit et elle m'a lâché.

-Tu as du lui briser le cœur…

-Mais non ! je ne suis même pas sur qu'elle a un cœur ! je t'ai fais une confidence à ton tour maintenant.

Il est vraiment génial ce Gin, même dans ces cas là, il ne déprime pas.

-je ne sais pas….

-Allez ! je sais bien que c'est faux ! tu dois avoir un tas de secret et de chose à raconter. Un de plus ou de moins ne changera rien.

-Bien…je crois que je me déteste. En fait j'en suis sur. Je déteste tout en moi, ma vie, mon attitude, je ne sourit presque jamais ! c'est vrai, je ne vois jamais les choses du bon côté ! il faut toujours que quelque chose m'angoisse.

-Tu crois qu'en réalité je suis comme ça ?

-Hein ?

-Je suis le mec le plus arrogant de mon école. Je déteste tout et tout le monde et c'est réciproque. Mes amis sont avec moi plus par crainte qu'autre chose. Mais virtuellement, je suis le contraire de mon vrai moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi…sûrement une sorte de complexe !

-Finalement on se ressemble moi et toi. A toi.

-Je suis du côté de Voldemort.

Mon cœur je fige en lisant la dernière phrase tandis que Gin écrit quelque chose.

-je rigole…tout le monde croit que c'est vrai mais moi je rêve du jour ou il mourra pour de bon ! a toi.

Cela ne me rassurait qu'a moitié. C'est tout moi ça. Il faut toujours qu'un truc n'aille pas. Je dois trouver une confidence sans risquer de dévoiler mon identité….mais oui ! Je vais jouer le jeu.

-Je suis gay aussi. Oui, les fille c'est vraiment insupportable…elle te vide ton porte monnaie sans t'aimer réellement puis te brise le coeur.

Rassurez moi, ils disent ça les gays ? Parce que moi, je commence à m'inquiéter. POURQUOI IL NE REPOND PAS ??

-Tu as raison ! Ca me fait bizarre de te l'entendre dire…enfin écrire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis très ému que tu sois comme moi. On va devenir de bon copain ! je dois te laisser maintenant !

Pourquoi il s'en va ?!

-A demain alors !

-Non je ne crois pas pouvoir me connecter demain.

Est-ce que j'ai mal fait en lui disant que j'étais gay ?

-Dommage….

-Mais après demain, je serais libre. Si tu veux on discutera de nos préférence question mecs !

-Ouais…cool

-Et on pourrait aussi se dire nos vrais non. Enfin si tu veux.

-On verra ça dimanche.

-Ok ! ça ma fait énormément du bien de te connaître et de te parler.

-Moi de même.

Il est vraiment sympa. Je croie que j'aurais pas du lui mentir à propos de mon camp. Je le lui avouerais après demain. Il ne sera pas très content mais bon. Après tous, ce n'est pas un gros mensonge. Je me demande si s'en ai vraiment un !

_**Fin**_

Alors ? C'est bien comme début ?!


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Cupidon

Harry Potter

Note : merci pour vos review bonne lecture !

Réponse à Toölie : je suis moi aussi une fan de death note et de Kira. Et Harry aussi alors c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il a choisi ce pseudos !! Et pour Gin, ça veut dire argent en japonais ! (Même si ça n'as rien à voire avec le personnage).

_**Mes historiques de conversation**_

_**Chap2**_

Ce dimanche, j'ai parlé longuement avec Gin. Maintenant qu'il me croit comme lui, il y a plus de complicité é entre nous deux. J'ai essayé de lui avouer mon secret à plusieurs reprises, mais, je n'ai pas eu le courage. Il s'est passé trop de chose cette semaine. D'abord, j'ai pu convaincre les Dursley de me payer un ordinateur portable. Je dois avouer que c'étais plutôt facile. Je me suis rappelé qu'à l'époque ou Sirius s'était évadé, ils avaient peur de sa réaction si ils m'énervaient. Et maintenant qu'il est mort, j'ai du faire appel à un fantôme imaginaire. Des bruits et des voix et le tour est joué. Maintenant que j'ai ma propre machine, j'ai pu passer toute la semaine sur internet. Il ne me reste plus qu'un mois pour aller à Poudlard. Pour une fois, je vais regretter les vacances ! Mais je suis tout de même content puisque il y aurait des ordis et que je vais apporter mon propre Pc. Gin aussi, pourrait se connecter après la reprise des cours. J'ai plein de bonne résolution pour la nouvelle année, tel que devenir optimiste. Mais je sais que je ne vais pas tenir. Je vais aussi me chercher une petite amie. En réalité, c'est Gin qui m'en a convaincu. J'ai déjà quelques personnes en tête et la sœur de Ron est en haut de la liste. Je l'ai choisi car avec elle, on risque pas de me prendre pour un gay. Ce n'est pas que je suis gay mais même les héteros peuvent passer pour des homos. J'ai l'impression que Gin change ma manière de pensée ! La, je commence à m'inquiéter car ça fait trois jour que je ne lui ai pas parlé. Je lui envoie des mails et tout mais rien à faire, il ne donne aucun signe de vie.

Tandis que j'attends désespérément mon ami, un panneau publicitaire s'ouvre. C'est à propos de Magie plus, le seul logiciel de sorcier capable de démasquer les contact qui vous ont bloqué. Je n'avais pas l'intention de le télécharger mais ma main ne m'obéit pas et clique sur le lien. Deux minute après, le programme est installé et prêt à être employer. Et ce dont j'avais peur se réalisa. Il m'avait bel est bien bloquer. Pourquoi ? Je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui ? Mais c'est lui qui m'a ajouté la première fois ! Alors pourquoi il fait ça ?! Je croyais qu'on était amis tout les deux !! Il me l'a dit lui-même. Je me sens déjà assez faible pour devoir en plus affronter une telle chose !

Plus les jours passaient, plus la faiblesse se transformait en colère noire. J'arrête de manger, de dormir…je déprime ! Je ne touche plus à mon PC et je ne parle plus à personne. Même embêter Dudley devient lassant. Je ressemble plus à un zombie qu'a un humain. Le plus pénible dans cette histoire, c'est le fait que le choc soit aussi dur alors que c'est un parfait étranger, rien de plus ! Il ne représente rien pour moi alors pourquoi je me fais tant de soucis ?! Quelqu'un d'autre aurait dit que Gin devait avoir des problèmes et qu'il était obligé…mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis Harry Potter, celui à qui rien ne plait. Celui qui se débrouille toujours pour vivre dans l'angoisse et la tristesse. Harry Potter est accro à la souffrance et je déteste Harry Potter : je me déteste !!

Je me sens tellement brisé pour cette histoire que je commence à avoir des soupçons. Au fond je suis peut être réellement comme lui. Pire encore, je suis peut être en train de tomber amoureux de lui !! Il n'y a aucune autre explication possible. Et juste après avoir fait cette réflexion, je me remis à manger et commence à reprendre le rythme normal de ma vie. Mais il y a toujours ce nœud au fond de mon estomac. De mon point de vue, il m'a trahi.

Je mange peut être comme avant et je dors peut être paisiblement malgré certains cauchemars et crises d'angoisses mais je souffre. Au fond de moi, je souffre encore plus à chaque instant. Maintenant, il est temps de reprendre l'usage d'Internet. J'ai 80 messages non lus. Tous de Gin ! Cela me donne un pincement au cœur. Je sursaut. Il est connecté !

-Bon sang Kira !!

-……

-Eh !! t'es là ? qu'est ce qui se passe avec toi ? t'es mort ?

-Salut. Alors…ta rien à faire ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Bah…c'est connu l'histoire de « l'ami » qui est là quand on s'ennui à mourir et qu'on bloque quand on a plus rien à faire de lui.

-Tu es sur que tu n'es pas tombé sur la tête ?

-Est-ce que tu nie de m'avoir bloquer et ignorer ?!

-Je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes ! je reviens des vacances et je trouve que le monde s'écroule.

-T'étais en vacances ? t'as besoin de me bloquer pour partir ? tu aurais pu me dire que tu partais !

-Non ! je n'ai pas eu le temps, mes parents ont pris très vite la décision. Et je ne t'ai pas bloqué !

-SI ! j'ai un logiciel pour ça !

-Tu parles de magie plus ?

-Ouais !

-Tu as combien de contact ?

-Un seul.

-Alors ajoutes-en un autre et tu verras qu'il s'afficheras bloqué aussi.

-………..

-Tout le monde connaît que magie plus c'est une blague ! je ne sais vraiment quoi penser ! que tu sois assez bête pour avaler ça ou que tu ne me fasses pas confiance.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance mais….

-J'en ai assez entendu. Laisse moi tranquille. Et bloque moi pour de bon cette fois.

-Non ! c'est un mal entendu…tu ne peut pas dire ça….toi qui voit toujours la vie en rose. Je te jure que ça ne se reproduira plus !

-Pourquoi je te croirais ?

-Si j'ai mal réagis, c'est que ça m'a mis hors de moi cette histoire de blocage. Je ne voulais surtout pas perdre un tel ami. Je t'apprécie vraiment !

-Rien ne s'est passé…ce n'est pas grave. Je ne veux surtout pas te perdre non plus.

-Tu es incroyable ! Malgré tous ce que je t'ai fait subir, tu me pardonne…c'est vraiment très gentille. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi, un gars comme toi, soit aussi charmant avec quelqu'un comme moi !

-Je ne sais pas….peut être parce que…..parce que….je t'aime !

-……..

-Je dois te laisser…j'ai trop de chose à faire…

-Non attends ! t'en vas pas.

-Désolé, il faut que j'y aille !

-Attends !! je t'aime aussi !

_Votre contact est hors ligne…le message ne lui a pas été remis._

_**Fin**_

J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je vous réserve d'autre surprise dans les prochains chapitres.

bize!


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Cupidon

Titre : Mes historiques de conversation

Chapitre III

Je suis enfin à Poudlard. L'autre fois, quand j'ai vu que mon message n'est pas parvenu à Gin, je lui ai envoyé un mail. Il s'est alors reconnecté. Depuis, nous parlons comme si nous étions fou amoureux l'un de l'autre. Je pense que lui, il m'aime vraiment. Pour ma part, je ne suis pas sur de mes sentiment. Ce n'est pas mon genre d'aimer quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais vu ! Ron, m'a arrangé le coup avec sa sœur. Nous sortons ensemble, mais je ne sens pas grand-chose à son égard. Je me suis dit que je ne risquais rien en sortant avec Gin, vu qu'on ne se rencontrera sûrement jamais. Mais je ne peux nier que parfois, j'ai l'impression de l'aimer. En bref, tout est confus dans mon esprit. Ce matin, après le petit déjeuner, j'ai dit à Ron et à Hermione que j'avais des recherche à faire et je me suis dirigé vers la salle d'Internet du sous sol car c'est là qu'il y a le moins de gens. Je n'ai pas utilisé mon propre Pc vu que mes copains le fouillaient parfois. Je suis tombé nez à nez avec Malfoy. C'est bizarre mais depuis la rentré, je ne me suis jamais trouvé en face de lui, on dirait qu'il m'évite ! Mais bon…on s'attend à tout d'un malfoy. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me déteste ! Personnellement, je n'ai rien contre lui. Je trouve qu'on aurait pu être de bons amis ! Au fond, il assez sympa et il est beau en plus ! Lui aussi, il va surfer. Il s'installa devant le poste qui est en face du mien. Il me dévisageait étrangement. Mais je n'y fit pas très attention vu que Gin était connecté.

GIN EST CONNECTE !!

Je m'empresse de lui dire :

-Salut beau gosse !

-Salut

-Comment sava ?! tu me manque tu sais !

-Mouais….

-Quesque tu as ?

-Rien

-Je vois bien qu'un truc ne va pas !!

-C'est juste que….je trouve que ça a assez duré !

-Tu veux rompre ?!

-NON !!

-Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on se rencontre.

Mon estomac se noua. Je ne sus quoi répondre. Il dit :

-je savais que tu ne voulais pas de moi

-Bien sur que je veux de toi !! c'est juste que…je ne suis pas prêt.

-Hein ?!

-Je ne suis pas prêt d'avoir un petit ami !

-Ce n'est pas un enfant que je te propose mais juste une entrevue !

-Je ne peux pas !!

-C'est pas que tu n'es pas prêt…tu aime quelqu'un.

-Tu délires…..

-Tu sors même avec ce quelqu'un !

-Non….

-Tu nies de sortir avec une fille ?

-Non…mais ce n'est qu'une couverture… en plus elle est rousse et je déteste les roux.

-Ne me dit pas que tu sors avec Weasley !!

-Quoi ?! comment tu connais….. je….tu….tu es de Poudlard !!

-Je……dois y aller ciao !

-Non ! attend !

_Votre contact est hors ligne…_

Alors comme ça, Gin est dans la même école que moi ! Très intéressent ! Si ça se trouve, je le vois tout les jours et peut être même qu'on dort dans la même chambre.

_Brrr……_ ça me donne des frissons !

Autre chose, si Gin a tout de suite demandé si je sortais avec une Weasley, c'est qu'il sait que je suis aussi à Poudlard, enfin c'est pas sur mais c'est très probable.

Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi. Qui de cette salle peut bien être Gin ?! Il peut ne pas être dans cette salle, vu qu'il y a au moins 10 salle pour Internet à Poudlard sans compter ceux qui ont leur propre Pc. Bref, dans cette salle il y a deux filles, trois gars de poufsouffle et Malfoy. Les filles, ce n'est pas possible. Les gars de poufsouffle, ça m'étonnerait. Reste Malfoy…….noooooon, c'est la dernière personne qui peut être Gin. Quoi que comme j'ai déjà dit, rien ne me surprend de sa part. Mais, je ne pense vraiment pas que c'est lui. Une voix me tira de mes réflexions.

-Eh Potter ! il ne faut pas que tu traînes trop, on a cour de potion dans deux minutes.

Je rêve ou Malfoy me donne des conseils ?!

-OK

J'ai passé toute la journée à penser à ce mystérieux Gin. Si bien qu'en fin de journée, j'avais la migraine. Avec Ron et Hermione, je me suis dirigé vers la grande salle pour prendre le dîner. Une grande affiche recouvrait le mur du fond. On y lisait :

_Cher Kira !_

_Voila que tu as découvert que je suis de Poudlard._

_Je n'en suis pas fâché, car j'allais te le dire de toute façon_

_J'ai peut être trop fait en collant une telle affiche dans la grande salle_

_Mais sache que si je l'ai fait, c'est parce que tient à toi._

_Kira, je t'aime_

_Et je t'aimerais toujours…._

_Gin_

Un choc de plus et je suis Ko. Personne ne m'a fait une déclaration d'amour auparavant. En tout cas, pas aussi grandiose. Je devrais faire attention à ma réaction, parce que si Gin m'observe, il saura que Harry Potter est Kira.

J'ai tiré deux informations de cet incident. Premièrement, Gin m'aime vraiment et deuxièmement, j'aime Gin.

Le lendemain, j'écris un E-mail à Gin :

_J'ai reçu ton message sur l'affiche. _

_Ça me touche vraiment que tu ais fait ça. _

_Je t'aime réellement et je veux te voire. _

_Kira_

Fin

Alors ? que pensez vous de ce troisième chapitre ?


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Cupidon

Titre : Mes historiques de conversation

Merci à tous pour vos review !!

CHAPITRE IV

Quelques instants plus tard, je reçois la réponse de Gin :

_Mon cher Kira,_

_Hier je t'ai prouvé mon amour devant des centaines de personne_

_Alors je pense qu'avant toute rencontre,_

_Tu dois me prouver à ton tour, que tu m'aimes._

_Gin_

Je dois avouer qu'une telle réponse me surprend. Je m'attendais à un « d'accord, RDV dans le hall d'entrée ». Lui qui voulait me rencontré à tout prix ! Je dois trouver une bonne façon de lui montrer que je l'aime. Un affiche ? Non, ça serait copier. Une petite voix me tira de mes réflexions :

Mr Harry Potter, je m'appelle Emma. Je viens de créer un club et ça serait bien si vous y adhérer ! Mr Weasley et sa sœur sont déjà parmi nous.

Un club ? Pourquoi pas ! et ça serait quel genre de club?

A vrai dire, la veille tout le monde se demandait qui sont en réalité Gin et Kira, alors quelques curieux et moi, on pensé que c'était bien de créer une sorte d'organisation qui enquêterais sur leurs vrai identités !

Et vous comptez vous y prendre comment ?

Si ledit Gin a fait un tel geste je pense pas que Kira ne se manifesterait pas ! Lui aussi trouvera un moyen de lui témoigner son affection. Ah comme c'est romantique !!

Tu ferais quoi toi à la place de Kira ?

Franchement, avec notre organisation qui se forme, je serais hyper discret ! peut être même que j'éviterais de rencontrer Gin en public !

Ouais……

Facile, je n'ai jamais rencontré Gin.

Alors ? tu t'inscris ?

Non c'est débile, si ils s'aiment, je les laisserais tranquille, je ne veux pas gâcher leur relation. En fait, vous soupçonner quelqu'un en particulier ?

C'est confidentiel, tu ne peux savoir que si tu t'inscris. Alors ?

Toujours non ! en tout les cas, ça ne m'intéresse pas de savoir qui ils sont !!

Comme vous voulez !!

Génial ! Il ne manquait plus que ça, une enquête, une organisation, un club !!

je veux juste savoir si vous êtes sur une voie…

tu peux tout simplement t'inscrire ! et puis pourquoi tu t'y tiens tant ? ça serait pas tes amis ?

mais non, je les connais pas…..si jamais je m'inscris et que je m'y plait pas, je peux abondonner ?

bien sur !

alors c'est OK. Et ma question ?

on a quatre ou cinq suspects !

c'est qui ?

3 en septième année, un en deuxième et….Malfoy

Mon cœur bascule. Et si c'était vrai ? Si l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde et l'homme que je déteste le plus sont la même personne ?

QUOI ?!

On l'a vu traîner prés de la grande salle le jour de la déclaration alors c'est notre suspect numéros 1. d'après nous c'est Gin. T'en penses quoi ?

Heu….c'est possible ! dans ce cas qui est Kira ?

Weasley et sa sœur s'occupe de découvrir qui est Kira car dans notre club on a tous un rôle.

Et moi ?

Mmmm……pourquoi pas approcher Malfoy et essayer d'en savoir plus ?

Le comble ! Mon meilleur ami enquête sur mon moi fictif et moi sur le gars que je déteste qui pourrait être celui que j'aime….mon esprit est encore moins clair que le jour qu j'ai découvert que j'étais un sorcier !! Malfoy est Gin !! Pourquoi pas Dudley tant qu'on y est !!

mais comment je pourrais faire ?

tu peux tout simplement lui demander !!

ouais ! genre salut Malfoy tu ne serais pas Gin par hasard !!

Ou encore, salut c'est Kira et je suis à la recherche de Gin c'est toi ?

non pas aussi spontanément ! parle lui du club !! le voila ! quand on parle du loup….vas-y maintenant.

Cet idiot a choisi ce moment précis pour montrer son horrible tête blonde !! Remarque, il a l'air plus mignon aujourd'hui ! Il a mis du gel coiffant ! Et son pull moulant il est trop beau ! J'étais pris comme un rat soit je lui parle soit on se doute de mon identité. Temps pis, j'y vais après tout qu'est ce que je risque ?!

Malfoy….salut….

Harry ? quelle coïncidence j'avais à te parler …

Quoi ?! et moi qui m'attendait a un dégage Potter !! en plus il m'appelle de mon prénom !

heu….tu veux quoi ?

vas y toi d'abord…

je….on a…créer un club et on aimerait qu'un Serpantard y adhère. Alors on a pensé à toi ça t'intéresse ?

Club ?

A propos de….Kira…Gin….leurs relation.

C'est justement de ça que je voulais te parler.

Fin du chapitre !

Je sais que c'est cour mais je veux faire durer le suspens !! en plus j'ai pas trop le temps alors…..a la prochaine.


End file.
